Pizza Parlor
The '''Pizza Parlor '''is a place that agents can rob from. It has penguins working there and people can come and eat too. Some agents go there to steal pizzas for lunch and steal people's money. Appearance Older Version In the older version, there was a stage on the right with a grand piano and a spotlight above it. The restaurant had 3 tables with two chairs each. The tables were covered in a green tablecloth. All of the tables had a candle, two plates and a fork. On the left of the entrance, there is a reception desk with a cash register and a book. There was a green curtain behind it. On the top right, there is a photoframe which has the Fish Dish menu on it. Behind the reception desk, there is the entrace to the kitchen, where Pizzatron 3000 could be played. Near the entrance, there is another photoframe with the menu on it. On the bottom left, there is an oven with a pizza flipper and 3 pizzas. Beside it, on the very bottom, there are sacks of flour and coffee beans, which used to be an hiding place. The floor was checked, with white and brown tiles. When playing PSA Secret Missions, you can see portraits and pictures of waiters and other penguins. And there are more sacks stored on the bottom. Newer Version After the renovation, the Pizzatron 3000 is visible. The pizza oven is smaller and has a closing steel door. It has a large Hot Sauce bottle on top of it. On the left of the entrance, there is a small desk with a lamp. Near the desk, there are two showcases, the one on top has a trophy with "1" written on it, and the one below has a worn out New Player Red Baseball Hat. There is an opposite hinge door on the entrance of the kitchen. Below it, there is a counter with a cash register and glass of milkshake and a menu card. It has three round seats. Behind the counter, there is a "mini-kitchen" with a basket full of bread, pepper mills, a large bowl with salad and large spoons. Two boxes of Jelly Beans and Licorice can be seen. The stage on the right has an upright normal piano instead of the Grand Piano. A purple football helmet can be seen above piano. The stage has a microphone and 1 speaker and 2 spotlights, and green curtains on each ends. There are 2 normal circle tables from the older version with two new chairs each. One of the tables has an empty milkshake glass and a plate with a slice of pizza. The other table is empty. There are 4 maroon booth tables, 3 of them are on the bottom and one of them is one the top right, near the entrance and the stage. The booth tables have an orange table in middle with mustard, ketchup and a grey box with seasoning. The table on the top left does not have anything other than that. The table on bottom left has a large plate of Seaweed-Shrimp Pizza with one slice missing. The table on center bottom has to milkshakes, pink and cream colored ones. The table on bottom right has a plate with a slice of Seaweed-Shrimp Pizza. There are 4 light bulbs on the bottom. The floor is checked with cyan and a darker variant colors and there are 24 neon bulbs on the colors of yellow, red and green. The wall on the top right has a portriat of the Green Football Jersey, a Hockey Stick and a Yellow Foam Finger. On October 3, 2013, the Puffle Snack Station was added in the top right corner. Trivia *Agent Unknown was planning on attacking this place after he attacked the Command Room on March 22, 2014, but due to the CPPD he had to cancel it. *The older version lacked good proportion, considering the giant size of the oven and flipper with the rest of the room. *This is one of Agent Brohoof's favorite places to rob. *Just like the Coffee Shop, many robbers like to rob here. Category:Locations Category:Robbing Places Category:Eating Place